brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ShadowPikachu0116/10 things I enjoyed in PBB
I know, I know, i wasn't online as a mod. but thing were going real crazy on the discord channel and they needed my help. after all the negative things you guys think about, its time to be optimistic. below I listed 10 things i have enjoyed during PBB good or bad. 10. 8th gym update this was the last update before PBB got termimnated and i enjoyed every second of it. trying to beat captain beesism, dying from the spritomb, catching hoopa.... this is all memory 9. Genesect. this should be part of number 10. but i think it deserveded its own spot. Genesect was a huge part of my team, having only one weakness. when russo live streamed on the 8th gym, i was so hyped to catch my own Genesect. i took me 4 tries but it was worth it. 8. Mega Absol well during my gameplay, absol, being my first mega, was really powerful. i was really hyped about getting it because one of my friends, HeXaFoRcE9856 (i got the numbers wrong i think) told me about the absol. he traded it to me so i can beat the 3rd gym. i was so hyped about getting my first absol. 7. My Marshadow and Mimikyu i was really hyped about that Marshadow and the mimikyu, i made a alt account to see what it will feel like to have a mimikyu as a starter. i never finished that game tho. 6. looking for tweets on Lando and Tbradm's twitter account. even if i don't have twitter, i can still check tweets for the next update. i was really hyped when Tbradm annouced the halloween event. (see 7) 5. training i don't like training, thats true. i always ask people to train for me. i was planning to EV train my bagon but its gone now... 4. Admant Bagon have i mentioned this? 3. gossiping about the next update. me: oh gosh i heard they are adding lugia to the next update! HexaForce: imma get it before u me: oh noe u are not! 2. Rivals Jake and Tess... we never got to finish their love..... jake was a pretty ok rival i guess... but if we get another tess in anothe pokemon game... oh gosh i am so dead. 1. PBB wikia and PBB it self + all of u guys who are reading this when HeXaFoRcE (by the way im friends with him in real life and he is FREAKING out about the termination) first recommended me to the game, i fell in love. in the begining, i wasn't part of the PBB wikia community. i went here a few times to see where to catch which pokemon. but once after the 7th gym, i thought i was ready for the wikia. from a newbie to a ok editor. from a ok editor to a mod. even when we didn't know if the termination was going to stay, i never lost hope. and all of u guys. u guys comforted me if i have problems. and we argued what was the best legendary. we went through this all together, ups and downs. Rest In Peace, PBB 10/16/2015 - 4/19/2018 May this game live forever in our hearts. Category:Blog posts